Harry Poter and the new Begining
by ChristyAmberHarryHerminoe4Ever
Summary: Harry has lived with his Uncle & aunt since he was 1 he did everything he was told 2.& one day this uncle cracks and his aunt helps him. he goes to a new family and tries to start over but things keep getting in the way. will there be love hate or anythin


_**Harry Potter and his new year!!!**_

_**Authors note: **__hi I'm Christy and this sister Amber this is our first story so we hope you like it!!!_

_We don't own Harry Potter!!!!!!_

_Chapter 1: In a matter of life and death_

_All Harry was doing was tossing and turning in his sleep. _

_Sweat was pouring down him and his scar was burning terribly._

_All he kept seeing was a flash of green light, and it kept coming and coming toward him._

_**Harry shot up in his sleep and was scared and was trying to figure out what the dream meant. All of a sudden there was a loud bang on his bedroom door and his uncle was yelling at him saying,**_

"_**BOY GET UP AND MAKE BREAKFAST!" Uncle Vernon said. **_

_**Harry sighed as he got up to get ready for the day ahead him. Harry walked downstairs and walked into the kitchen. He got a chair and went to the highest cupboard and got everything he needed to make the family breakfast. A few moments later his pig of a cousin walked through the kitchen door followed by his Aunt Petunia. "Make sure you don't burn our breakfast boy I want it to be perfect for my perfect little boy." Aunt Petunia snapped. "Yes Aunt Petunia" said Harry. After the family was done eating his uncle was about to leave for work, but before he left he gave Harry a long list of chores to do. Uncle Vernon said, " You better get those done or you will regret that you were ever born." Harry nodded his head and got to work as soon as his uncle left the house. It was a really hot summers day and Harry had to water the garden, wash the car, paint the shed, and mow the lawn. After he finished he had to wash the windows, clean Dudley's room, clean the kitchen, do all the laundry, vacuum and sweep all the floors, dust the living room, and have supper ready before Vernon got home from work.**_

_**Later that night when Vernon came home from work he looked extremely pissed off for some reason. After he was done eating he found Harry sitting on the living room couch. His eyes held a lot of rage when he looked at the ungrateful little freak. He yelled," WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU ARE DOING?" Harry jumped and turned around quickly and he saw that his uncle was very angry. N-n-nothing U- uncle Vernon said Harry fearfully. Well because of you I just lost my really big promotion for my job. What he did next surprised Harry he punched him the face for the first time in his life. Harry stumbled and stared at his uncle in shock. His uncle started to beat the life out of him. Uncle Vernon please stop Harry begged and he started to cry for the first time in his life. This caused his uncle to beat him harder than before. His uncle punched him in the mouth to shut him up. Harry felt some of his teeth fall out of his mouth. All of a sudden his Aunt Petunia walked in and yelled, "VERNON WHAT ARE YOU DOING?" We are having people coming over tonight and you are beating the crap out of the boy. Even though she will never admit it she has always cared for Harry. Now I have to clean up all of this blood before everybody gets here. What happened next he couldn't remember all he remembered his uncle beating the crap out of him and then being thrown into his bedroom? The next day his aunt came into his room and she found him huddled in a corner crying his eyes out. She felt so bad for him and so she went over to him and put her arms around the scared boy. Harry stiffened at her touch and tried to break free, but his aunt had a strong grip on him. Then he broke down he sobbed into her chest and she rubbed circles on his back to calm him down. After a few moments he stopped crying and he realized what had happened. Come on get dressed his aunt handed him a set of clothes and helped him to the bathroom. He took a shower and got dressed and he was surprised that these clothes actually fit him. After he was done he went downstairs to start breakfast, but when he got there his aunt was already cooking it. She told him to sit at the table and a few moments later he had a full plate of eggs, bacon, and toast in front of him. He had a hard time eating it because his jaw was hurting really bad. His aunt must have noticed this because she said we are taking you to the dentist today to get that looked at. All Harry did was nod this was a very weird morning. After breakfast Harry waited for his aunt to get ready to leave. He read one of his books he found in Dudley's room. Twenty minutes later his aunt came down and said she was ready to go. They got into the car and she drove for what seemed to be an hour in Harry's opinion. **_

_**When they arrived Harry noticed a pretty girl around his age playing on the playground next to the building. His aunt noticed this and told him to go play with her while she checks him in. Harry obeyed and went over to the girl and asked her if he could play with her. She said yes and she also said hi my name is Hermione Granger what is yours? Harry Potter he said shyly. Nice to meet you Harry. You too Hermione I really love your name. Thanks come on lets go swing I will push you. Okay and they went to the swings and the were having so much fun when Aunt Petunia called him over to talk to him. Harry you will not be coming home with me. I think you will be safer with some other family than my own. Harry was surprised when she had said this and tears welled up in his eyes. Aunt Petunia noticed this and said I will visit you when I get the chance without Vernon noticing. By the way I have something for you she handed him a big bag. Harry looked inside of it and found a big brown teddy bear that said I love you and I will miss you. Harry hugged his Aunt Petunia very tightly and she hugged him back. There was a loud screech and Hermione came up to them and said Harry you are going to be living with us for the time period. "What" said Harry surprised? Then it hit him he was going to live with his new best friend. Then Hermione's father came out and said, "come on Harry lets get you looked at." Harry followed him into the building and into an exam room. He told Harry to sit down in the big dental chair. His aunt helped him into it. The looked at him and fixed his teeth. When they were done Harry said goodbye to his aunt and hugged her tightly she said she will visit soon. Than they lefted what will happen next that's a big surprised to Harry.**_

_OK well that's the end of the first Chapter _

_Read and review. Yeah we know this is our first story so it not good._


End file.
